Wild and Curly
by S.J Lily
Summary: Darcy hates her unruly hair. Loki thinks its sexy. Can he convince her that Wild and Curly is actually a good thing? Romantic, fun and touching. TaserTricks
1. Chapter 1

**_Set after Thor. The Loki trying to take over the world thing never happened. Instead S.H.I.E.L.D recruited Thor as an Avengers member (Thor is watching Loki) and Jane as is part of a S.H.I.E.L.D scientific research team._ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. . .and the hope that one day Loki will kidnap me and take me to Asgard. . .or any realm really. I'm not fussy ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Darcy ran the brush through her hair for what felt the thousandth time that morning. Why, why, why did she have to be cursed with these unruly curls? Groaning with frustration as her hair looked exactly the same even after the vigorous and painful brushing; she gave up and decided to head to Peppers loft to borrow a flat iron.

She was usually so busy assisting Jane with complex scientific stuff that she didn't understand in the least, or working on her own political thesis that she rarely bothered with putting much effort into hairstyles. Tonight however was different. Stark was throwing a party to celebrate a new patent for an ultra-radiation resistant material (more complex scientific stuff). She would have to get all dressed up and make small talk with a bunch of richy rich high society people.

She put up with their banality for the sake of Jane who was always in need of sponsorship for her expensive equipment. Said expensive equipment generally didn't last long due to the fact that they shared the lab with two constantly sparring demi gods. Thor and Loki were also involved in what was classified as the "Austen project". Thor would take any opportunity to be close to Jane and he simply loved helping her with even the smallest of tasks. Loki was under Thors watch and his assistance on Midgard was his form of penitence. Even with the makeshift truce, they still had their fair share of brotherly spats and disagreements. Although, unlike most sibling pairs, these two mythological figures had the ability to wreck everything in sight if the situation got even a little out of hand.

Darcy was always grateful for her ipod at those times. She simply disappeared into the calm world of Bon Iver every time an argument erupted. (Which was pretty much every day).

"By the Nine Thor, just let her do it. She is willing, as am I."

"No brother. You cannot attempt to go forth with this experiment on a whim. I have explained to Jane time and again. Stop trying to convince her otherwise. It is dangerous. It is about time you reigned in that Silvertongue of yours".

"Oh damn you Thor! You are going about it all wrong. No wonder your mortal is constantly confused. Perhaps if your brain remotely matched your brawn you would possess the ability to convey these facts in way that is informative and accurate as opposed to mind numbingly misguided". Loki's eyes would flash dangerously as the blue of his Jotun form would creep across his skin.

Darcy heard Thor say that intense emotion, like anger affected his magic and caused his mask to slip. She wondered what he would look like when he was aroused. Would he still maintain that pale luminescent skin, or would his true origins surface as his baser urges took over? Did he lose control completely, or did he maintain his stoic posture? Woah. . .where did that come from? She mentally berated herself for her silly thoughts. She had no business wondering anything about Loki.

After months of working in such close proximity he barely even acknowledged her existence. He didn't speak much to anyone really. He fought with his brother, exchanged data with Jane and gave Darcy a curt nod at the beginning and end of every day. Now and then when he was in one of his inexplicably good moods he would engage her in a bit of casual conversation. He asked about her past, her family and her aspirations. She answered him as honestly as she could and yet whenever she would try to ask him something he would clam shut, fix his face into his usual impassive look and walk away.

These moments were rare and fleeting, but there was something about his out of the blue burning looks and swift mood changes that fascinated her somewhat. Again she had to remind herself that he was no ordinary guy. He was a dangerous, cunning God and she was a mere mortal. As insignificant as an ant in his eyes and yet sometimes. . . Sometimes she felt as if he was on the verge of saying something, but he never did. He was probably just messing with her. He was the God of mischief after all.

The arguments between the brothers would progress. Insults traded, objects thrown until eventually the two of them would be fighting furiously. With Thors size and Lokis magic, they were pretty evenly matched. Since Stark removed the guards, it was usually up to Jane to break them up. Darcy did offer to help with her taser though. . .

Jane! She could just get a flat iron from Jane. Then she wouldn't have to go all the way to Peppers. She was just about to go and ask Jane if she could borrow it when she face palmed herself so hard it felt like whiplash. Despite being a girl, Jane, Miss head in her science textbooks all day would never own a cosmetic device. Of course woman like Jane didn't need it. She was flawless. Straight silky brown hair on that cute face and ballerina figure, yeah she didn't need any help. No, hot metal rods were for woman like her who were cursed the kind of hair that's mostly seen on rag dolls.

She eyed the dress hanging in her closet. Floor length, shimmering black, silky and backless. Understated, but when coupled with her slingback stilettos and draped across her body (which she took great pains to keep in shape), it would be sexy. She though back to the last time she wore it. It was at her ex-boyfriends party. They were celebrating him passing the bar after his second attempt. She was laughing, joking and beaming with pride as their friends congratulated him. It was an interesting night, which ended with her finding out that he had been cheating on her with his commercial law tutor.

Suffice it to say Brad found himself on the receiving end of her formidable right hook and a string of expletives. She had finally gotten herself to stop stalking his Facebook profile, a sure sign that she was over him.

But that was all in the past. Tonight she was going to look amazing, have fun, drink a lot (Stark generally had the best booze and was known to get rip roaring drunk and perform the occasional strip tease), hell she might even meet a nice guy there too. It was unlikely that it would amount to such since she wasn't one for cheap encounters with random men. Besides quirky girls like her weren't known for their ability to attract those kinds of dashing and exciting guys. They tended to go for sex bombs like Agent Romanoff. She grabbed her messenger bag and popped her Star Trek dvds into it (after convincing Pepper that it was the best thing in the world and making her promise that she would watch it) along with her wallet and I.D tag.

Darcy undressed not bothering to close her door. Thor was picnicking with Jane, Loki was probably out practicing his magic in the garden. She was all alone and in the process of looking for her trusty jeans and converse when she looked in the mirror and decided to tie up her hair into a bun. "Stupid ugly curly hair" she muttered to herself.

A silky teasing voice came from the doorway. "Oh my darling, I do beg to differ". It was Loki standing there. A smirk plastered across his pale aristocratic face. . .

* * *

**Some Notey notes**

**_Ooooh what's next? _**

**_My first story so please review and constructive criticism is most welcome._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_ M.M. :) S.J Lily_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. . .and the hope that Loki will magically manifest while I'm studying and read out my set work in that sonnet inspiring, mellifluous voice of his. MmMmmm_**

* * *

A silky teasing voice came from the doorway. "Oh my darling, I do beg to differ". It was Loki standing there. A smirk plastered across his pale aristocratic face. . .

**_Chapter 2_**

"Dude what the hell!" Shock mixed with embarrassment coursed through her as she scrambled to get the over sized football jersey that she slept in, off the floor and over her head. "Are you freaking insane? You don't just barge into some ones room while they're in their undies".

"I may not be too adept at Midgardian slang Lady Darcy, but I do believe the term 'barged in' suggests a certain amount of forced entry. I must point out that your door was wide open. As for your ahh. . .undergarments. There is no need for you to be troubled; I assure you they are quite satisfactory."

Darcy blanched. "That's not the point Loki."  
Hold on, did he just comment on her underwear? Okay. . .file that away for later analysis.  
"It's an invasion of privacy and besides you shouldn't creep up on people like that. It's, you know. . .creepy".  
Why was she bothering with explaining this to him? It would be easier to get all of North Korea to line up and sing a Teletubbies song than it would be to get this guy to apologize.

At least it was just her underwear. If it were any other guy she would've gotten a little angry, but he had already seen her in a bathing suit so it wasn't really much of a difference. Besides, with him being a Prince and a God, he had probably seen more beauties than she could fathom. There was no way she even registered as a blip on his radar. Although black lace Victoria's Secret was known to have the power to grab the attentions of even the most stoic of men. So maybe. . .

His trademark mischievous smirk stayed firmly in place as he walked in and picked up Starks invitation off the dressing table.

"A soiree held by the man of Iron. Is it this tedious function which has you so preoccupied that you would forget to close your door before undressing? Or were you simply in the mood to play exhibitionist? " Loki said that last word with a low suggestive purr.  
Darcy marveled at his amazing cadence, something that could only be picked up in another another realm or an earlier time period. In his case it was both. He made everything sound like Shakespeare.

"Exhibitionist? I wouldn't expect you to know about something like that. Did S.H.I.E.L.D include certain 'fun' magazines as part of your Midgard culture 101? "

"Ehehehe oh exhibitionism is amongst the tamest practices on Asgard. What we consider to be the norm would here be seen as deviance."

Darcy couldn't help it as her imagination ran away with the implication of what he had just said. Exhibitionism was tame? Tame! Well he had been around for centuries. He must have seen and done quite a few erm. . .interesting things in that time. She had read enough mythology to know that every now and then even the Gods were slaves to their baser selves. Slaves. . .something about that word made her think of Loki grasping her roughly by her hair, and whispering hotly into her ear "Kneel. Kneel slave. Submit to me and I will give every pleasure you desire and more".  
Woah, that was definitely NOT tame. Bad brain! She tried to push all thoughts of Loki acting on his deviant tendencies out of her head before her blushing got any worse.

Okay think unsexy thoughts. Janes hair after 3days in the lab without a shower. The 'I love Chinese food' girl on Youtube. The fat lecturer from first year explaining Benthams theory of Utilitarianism and the flecks of his spit that hit the projector when he got overly excited. Yipp, that did it.

"Not that it's any of your business creepy peepy prince'' Loki let out a chuckle at this.  
She paused look enough to give him the look of death before continuing. "but the function is not tedious. There's gonna be a lot of interesting people there, us 'lowly mortals' can be quite fun you know."  
Okay so this was extending the truth a bit.  
Maybe it was extending the truth a lot.  
Fine she was flat out lying, to the God of Lies. Ahh the irony was sweeter than the giant jar of Nutella she kept under her bed.  
"Anyway it's not the party that has me frazzled. It's my stupid misbehaving hair. So now I have to schlep all the way to Peppers to get it straightened out."

He just looked at her. Darcy couldn't figure out whether he looked worried, bemused, annoyed or a combination of all three.

"So what I heard at the door was not another one of your rather droll musings?"

"No. I hate these curls; I usually have it chemically straightened but thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D and all this work. I've kinda been stuck in this place. Not that I blame you or your brother. . .oh no wait, I totally blame you two" Darcy smiled at the joke, but noticed his nostrils flared when she referred to Thor as his brother. She decided not tease him about it. There were some things that she understood were completely out of bounds.

Loki sighed audibly. "I will never understand you mortals. Your actions are devoid of reason."

This irritated Darcy. She had thought that they were building some sort of friendship over the past few months, but here they were and he was as condescending as ever.  
"Seriously, what's so difficult to understand about me wanting to change my hair hmm? And for the love of Spock would you cut it out with the 'lady' thing. My name is Darcy, just Darcy."

He replied with just as much anger, his voice rising and dripping with venom, all traces of light hearted teasing disappearing from his face. "It is difficult _Lady_ Darcy, for me to understand why you would choose to obscure something that is so inherently _you_. The wildness mirrors your personality, and is rather becoming. That you choose to disguise it is utterly idiotic. Not to mention the fact that worrying about it is making you even more unsystematic than usual."

Darcy reeled back as if she had been slapped. "Idiotic! Unsystematic! Oh that's pretty rich coming from someone who is **constantly **disguised. Someone who masks their true being every second of everyday"  
The look of shock on Loki's face only served to spur her on.  
"What? Thought us idiotic mortals wouldn't know all about your Jotun heritage, your true form? My change is minor, yours is major but in the end there's no difference you dweeb

She was breathing hard. It reminded her of the debates they had in politics class, she had always enjoyed them. What she said had come out rougher than she had intended, but surprisingly Loki didn't look angry.  
In fact he wasn't looking at her at all. His face drained of colour. The teasing light that usually emanated from his eyes was extinguished.

After what seemed like hours he turned his attention back to her. In a disconcertingly defeated voice he whispered "The difference my darling mortal, is that you conceal something unique and beautiful. I, I conceal . . . a repulsive monster."

* * *

**_Some Notey notes. _**

**_Yes I included the "ehehehe" Hiddles laugh because lets be honest, it just brightens up any day. _**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. The feedback means so much and motivates me to keep on writing_.**

**_Music selection: The songs that inspire me, hopefully they will inspire you too. Listen and let me know what you think. _**

**_Sun raha hai na tu: Aashiqui 2. watch?v=z3UHfi9vpbc_**

**_Sade: Soldier of love._**

**_Goyte: Hearts a mess_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. _**

**_M.M. S.J Lily :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Some Notey Notes_**

**_Yes I know I usually place these after the story but this has to be said now. Now! NOW God dammit, it's important! Sooooo important! . . . See how dramatic I can get?  
That's also how excited I get when I see all the reviews, follows and favourites.  
So many feels! I wish that I could give you all a high 5 and a cookie . . .so I have embarked on a quest to collect and train pigeons to deliver them to you. This may take a while, so I guess a simple thank you will have to suffice for now._**  
**_Also for your reading pleasure, a new chapter! (insert chorus of little kids) Yaaaaayyyyyyy!_**  
**_This story was intended to just be a short little ficlet but I have decided to flesh it out a bit more because I love this pairing and I think there is so much potential to explore in terms of different facets of their personalities._**  
**_This is not going to be an overly fluffy truity fruity romance.  
I feel like those fics who go that route are not staying true to the awesomeness of these characters._**  
**_Also I do realise that I have set this with an M rating, no I haven't forgotten._**  
**_The juicy juicy lemons are coming.  
There is something truly wonderful about delayed gratification. (If you haven't seen the video of Tom Hiddleston teaching the cookie monster about delayed gratification then you my friend have not lived. Youtube that pronto)._**  
**_Right then. Shall we continue on to the story. . ._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer._**  
**_As usual I don't own anything but the story, and the hope that Loki will come to me the next time he cuts his foot. Or any part of his body really. . .I'm not fussy._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_"I, I conceal a repulsive monster"_

She looked at him.  
She looked at him properly. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. His posture was as indomitable as ever, as if he expected to be attacked at any moment.  
He was tall and lean; Darcy had never realized just how much of a height difference there was between them.  
It was clearly evident now, as they stood so close, closer than they had ever been to each other. He didn't have his usual full armour on but he was still as imposing and regal as ever. His jet black hair glinted in the sunlight that streamed in through the window. However, what really grabbed her attention were his eyes.  
They were. . .beautiful.  
Beautiful and sad.  
Filled with centuries of heartache, disappointments and lies. His confession had brought this out in him. She longed to comfort him. It made absolutely no sense, he was a killer, a sorcerer and a God. And yet she couldn't help herself. All she wanted was to bring that mischievous light back.

He raked a hand through his hair, displacing the usually meticulously neat strands and continued talking. "You mortals think you know what I am because you've seen the pigment of change. That is nothing, a mere aesthetic displeasure. You think you can fathom the depths of this affliction . . .this curse. You cannot."

Darcy wanted nothing more than to comfort him. To hug him, to stroke his face and smooth out the creases of sadness that made him look so vulnerable.  
Surely there was something wrong with her for having these thoughts?  
Some sort of external emotional influence?  
That time of the month? No that was a week ago.  
Too much emo break up music? No she stayed far away from Adele after the usual week long post break up pity party, which entailed eating copious amounts of cookie dough and singing/crying out the lyrics all day long.  
Perhaps all the extra radioactive energy was getting to her. Maybe her best friend Mindy was right, and this job was too strange.  
First comes the weirdly sprouting emotions, next would probably be weirdly sprouting limbs.  
That would definitely not be a good look for her. Although. . .with an extra arm she would be aces at juggling. Juggling is the milkshake that brings all the boys to the yard right?  
She knew exactly what Mindy would say at this point.  
"What the hell Darc? I know he's cute but he's also crazy. As in Stephen King antagonist crazy." . Darcy often wondered how Mindys patients and co-workers coped with her exuberance. Medicine was her best friends life and having a friend who's doctor can be very helpful when you're prone to getting yourself into dangerous situations or falling over all the time.

Mindy would flip her long, pin straight hair over her shoulder and continue to babble in her adorable high pitched voice about Darcy's awful taste in men. But Mindy and her logic were far far away at that moment.  
"Hey look I might not be a frosty alien God type person thingy but, . . ." and then she stopped.  
But what?

What could she possibly say to him that he hadn't heard before? Words, words do not have the power to heal by will alone. She didn't have anything to say and yet, she understood that at that moment she didn't need to say anything.

Darcy stood on her toes, reached out and placed her palm flat across his chest, feeling the steady lub dub of his heartbeat. So human she thought.  
He might be from another planet but when it came right down to it, they were just flesh, blood and bone. They were the same.  
This was him revealing his fears, his doubts, his perceived inadequacies and letting her in. He held her hand in his and slowly stroked his thumb over her wrist. So gently it felt like a light summer breeze caressing her skin. She lost track of long they stood like that, the way he smelled was meddling with her senses.

Sandalwood and something she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that was all him.  
She wished that could remove the dark green tunic he was wearing, lean into his neck and take a whiff so that she could figure out what that scent was.  
Although if the tunic did come off, she probably wouldn't be able to stop at just his neck. . .No she would place hot open mouthed kisses from his ear lobe down to his collar bone.  
She would trail her hands over his body, she could tell that he was hard and lean from all the combat training (and attempted world domination). She wondered if he would moan or snarl if she bit him. Would he like it? The combination of pleasure and pain was something that enthralled her and she was sure that he would feel the same.  
Darcy had a bit of a sado-masochistic streak, (not in the moronically stupid 50shades way) but in the more subtle, enquiring way of the 18th century libertines.  
Ideas of biting him, of marking him as her own, made her want to drag him down onto the bed and tie him to the headboard. To have him at her mercy, to be at his mercy.  
Would he shudder as she dug her nails into his back and slipped her hot wet sex over him like she wanted to?  
How long would he let her be in control before flipping her over and pounding into her with all the pent up rage and aggression he had? One kiss. All it would take for her dirty little thoughts to become a dirty little encounter was one kiss. She was going to do it.

Loki opened his eyes and looked down at her. . .This was it, this was happening. . .

* * *

aaaaaaand cut! Oh I'm so evil for evil for ending it there. . .I must really be a part of Loki's army ;) ehehehehe

* * *

**_Some more Notey Notes_**

**_I feel like whereas Jane is a really great person, Darcy needs a friend her own age too. Mindy is based of Mindy Kaling from the Office and The Mindy project. I am so obsessed with how fun and amazingly witty she is. We'll see more of her later. . .maybe even a possible love interest? Ohhhh_**

* * *

**_Music Selection_**

**_Wait_M83._**  
**_Crawl_Kings of Leon_**  
**_Do I wanna know_Arctic Monkeys_**

**_Check it or even better listen to it while you read the story._**

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._**  
**_Review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated._**

**_M.M S.J Lilly :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. . .and the hope that one day Loki will pop by my house for a cup of tea. . .or any beverage really. I'm not fussy ;)_**

* * *

Like all growing children Thor and Loki loved stories. Often the only way to get young Thor to sit still for more than five minutes would be to tell him tales about the epic battles which his father had fought and won before he was born. Odin spent countless hours regaling his experiences with intricate detail, making sound effects and mimicking the voices of his defeated enemies as they pleaded for his mercy. Of course most of these tales were highly embellished and seemed to become more and more dramatic and ludicrous with each retelling, (and there were many retellings). But Thor did not care. To him his father was a mighty warrior and one day he would follow in those brave footsteps to become a skilled fighter and feared king.

Loki however preferred something a little different. He eschewed the tales of valour and violence in favour of those of fantasy.

"_Fairy tales are for the lower class and those who tinker with the fruitless distraction that is sorcery. It is not befitting for a Prince to have an affinity for such things Loki. " _Odin was never shy about his views on the subject of his sons disappointing taste.

However even Odin's obvious distain for the genre would not be enough to stifle Loki's interest. While Thor played with wooden swords, broke things and injured servants. Loki could usually be found huddles in a corner reading books far beyond his age level, consumed by the words on the pages and the images they conjured up.

His favourite by far was a myth that went back many centuries: Soumia the Ansuya.  
_Legend has it that long ago a tribe called the Ansuya lived in a foreign realm. This was a realm of great beauty, lush flora, little creatures of all manner seemingly dipped in vivid paint of reflective rainbow colours and stunningly sprawling landscapes. It was said that the only thing more pleasing to the eye than the planet itself were its ethereal inhabitants. As if created by the mind of an artist and the brush of a saint every member of the Ansuya tribe was blessed with extraordinary beauty.  
They prized themselves on steadfast traditions were not fond of change or differentiation in the slightest.  
However one day this normalcy changed forever. It changed with a simple baby girl.  
The mother was just like any other. Raised in a circular home by her loving parents, worshipped the life giving sun, tended to her duties and when the time came made the long journey to the cracked stone where she performed the coming of age ritual and was blessed with impregnation.  
Three years later she gave birth to Soumia. A perfectly healthy child, but one who had something that was never seen by anyone on the realm, a flaw. A terrible flaw in the form of a scar which ran from her jaw to bottom corner of her right eye.  
There were many deliberations on what was the cause and what was to be done. Perhaps the Gods were angry? Perhaps the mother had sinned against or offended them somehow? The girl was deformed, what if her curse spread? Should she be killed?  
In the end it was agreed that a ceremony would be performed and the mother took a vow that in exchange for her daughters life to be spared she would give up her own and thus appease the Gods. In the years to come Soumia would be taunted, shunned by most of her people and constantly plagued by the guilt that came with being the reason for her mothers death. However there was something special about Soumia that went beyond her scar. She was a dancer, one who could entrance both men and women with the simple movement of her body. However even with this talent at her coming of age ceremony she was not given the gift of impregnation for fear that her scar may be passed to her offspring. And so she carried on, unmarried and lived as a veiled performer in the king's court. One day the Ansuya was attacked by a foreign realm intent on ceasing possession of the sacred treasures buried under the holy temple.  
For 9days the ill prepared Ansuya army fought to keep the invaders back but to no avail. The conquering prince marched triumphantly through the blood tainted villages straight to the kings court, fully intent on ordering the mass slaughter of everyone and everything in the vicinity.  
Until he spotted Soumia. He stilled his procession and sat upon his steed for an unfathomable amount of time simply watching her. The way the hands curved, her hips shimmied and her feet tapped mesmerised him. She moved with the fluidity of water, her long white hair flowing around her like a shawl embroidered from clouds above. He saw beauty in the mark upon her face, like the battle scars which proved a soldiers bravery. He knew in that moment that she was meant to be his queen. So he married her, and as a gift to his love he spared the lives of her people, the Ansuya. Thus in the end, the one who had for so long been shamed and mistreated, became the one who saved them all._

Loki could never quite put his finger on why he liked this one so much. He just did, and decades later, after many triumphs and failures, dazzling heights of joy and painful abysses' of torment, he would be standing opposite a beautiful woman with the words of this myth running through his mind.  
These words would give him much needed courage. What if he was Soumia? Destined to forever be tortured by an unfair and unwanted curse that was his duty to bear? Maybe there was a chance for him to be redeemed? Darcy could be the one to change it all. Maybe this wasn't about him sullying her but about her curing him. Or maybe it wasn't about redemption at all. It could just be raw lust, that surging passion within him which had been dormant for so long finally awakening. Like a beast rearing its head after a long cold hibernation.  
She was so young, so untainted and so so willing. In a sense it didn't matter whether his intentions were noble (he mentally scoffed at the word) or deplorable as was usual with him.  
She was right there. His for the taking.

Loki opened his eyes and looked down at her. . .This was it, this was happening. . .

* * *

**_Some Notey Notes_**

_**Yayy for** **back story.**_

I know there wasn't much (or any action) but I do hope you enjoyed it anyway.

* * *

**_Music Selection_**

**_I just got Lordes Pure Heroine this week and Ive been playing it non stop. I think our God of Mischief would approve of her badass attitude._**

**_Another wave from you: M83_**

**_This is the last time: The National_**

* * *

**_Thank you to all the lovely people who have followed and favourited this story!_**  
**_Aaaaaaand to those darlings who take the time to review regularly, be sure to keep an eye on your inbox.  
I may be dropping off early Christmas presents in the form of snippets from forthcoming chapters and stories. . .OOOOOOh_**

**_M.M S.J Lily :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A quick notey note  
My lovely readers! I hope you all are having a wonderful festive season and that you're melting everyday like I am. (Alas not from the sexiness of our beloved God of mischief but from the ever blazing South African sun)  
This is just a short little chapter to while away any festive blues. . .or to distract yourself from irritating family.  
I promise that once everything gets back to normal updates will be weekly and the chapters will be longer. . .  
_**

**_Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing but the story. . .and the hope that Loki will come over and cool me down with some ice cube to my forehead. . .or any part of my body really. Im not fussy ;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Darcy was standing on her toes, eyes closed, breathing in that wonderful mysterious scent that was almost a mixture of ice and sandalwood.  
Loki leaned down, slid his fingers into Darcys wild curls and tilted her face up towards him.  
He longed to pull her closer, flush against him, to feel the curves of her body as he claimed her mouth for his own. He was so aware of the fact that her legs were tantalizingly bare, no bra and just that scrap of a football jersey (which could be torn off with a simple flick of his wrist). It was almost too easy.

He would giving in to his title as the God of Lies if he said that he hadn't imagined this sequence of events. Loki was never one for random encounters. That's not to say that was of the soppy "love songs and matching heart shaped necklaces before I bend you over a table and fuck you like own you" variety. No he wasn't after love, or commitment. There was a Midgardian term he liked, which has now become almost obsolete; courting. To him the games he played were very much like psychological courting.  
There was something so inexplicable gratifying about wearing down a woman's defences, seeing the look in her eye as the desires of her body overcame the reservations of her mind. The thrill of seducing her until her vague and lacklustre _"no"_, _"we shouldn't"_ and_"stop"_ became _"Ahh yes more. . .please, Harder! Loki. . .please"_. He had reduced haughty princesses and ladies of the court to little more than playthings, begging for his ministrations. He teased and taunted, manipulated and schemed until he had them right where he wanted, naked, dripping wet and kneeling to him like he king he was. Desperate for the pleasure that only one with the kind of darkness he possessed could give.  
It was like a victory of sorts. Yes the end result of sex was good but what he really enjoyed most of all was the game. However as a Prince (even one who was thought to be weird and lesser than his brother) there was no shortage of girls who would very willingly warm his bed and after a while word of his sexual prowess got around and after a while the princesses and ladies of the court who had once scorned him were seeking him out. But with no challenge, it soon became boring and so he endeavoured to add a little excitement by venturing into the village in disguise. Some of his favourite experiences had come about this way. . .

But Darcy was different. This was the first time he had longed for someone without doing anything about it. Midgardian women were hard to understand in general, but with one as frazzled, quirky and unpredictable as Darcy, it was damn near impossible. But he wanted her, and by the look on her face she wanted him too.  
So he would go slow. . .well he would try to take it as slow as his resistance would allow. He was scary enough, even when he wasn't using his full strength and magical abilities.

There is something to be said about the magic of a kiss. A simple physical action which exists in so forms, across so many different customs and relationships. There are kisses of greeting between friends, kisses of adoration between parents and their kids, fun kisses, fake kisses, sad kisses, tentative kisses and everything in between. Then there is the kiss of true raw and unsullied passion. The kind that's so powerful, it brands itself into your psyche and remains there forever. Like a talisman held within that reminds you that despite everything that may be going on around you; whether good or bad; there was a moment, a single snippet of time when your mind paused and gave itself over to the glorious stillness which occurs when the desires of your body and the depths of your soul merge into one. A kiss spoken in the language of lovers and which remains like an unspoken prayer on their lips long after they have parted.  
A kiss that transforms.  
It's the kind that of kiss every girl dreams of, and every now and then there is a lucky one who gets to experience it.  
However unfortunately for Darcy, today was not the day when she would get to be one of those lucky girls.

Just as their lips were about to meet…A loud crash erupted downstairs followed by a high pitched and truly agonised scream.  
_"Arrrrrhg! Help!"_  
Darcy and Loki broke apart immediately and ran to check what had happened; the sight that met their eyes was so shocking it drove away all thoughts of what had occurred upstairs. . .

* * *

_Another cliffy. . .I am such a sadist :)_

* * *

**_Some Notey Notes_**

**_Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favourites and reviews. You have no idea how gratifying it is to know that what you're doing is appreciated.  
I'm sending you all a piece of mental birthday cake! (Yes today is my birthday) :) Its chocolate. . .awwwwwwl chocolate!_**

**_Musical selection_**

**_This song has so much emotion and the lyrics are so intense. It really encapsulates the kind of conflict I feel that Loki always has when it comes to anything related to love or passion. Tere ishq nachaya_Sona Mohaptra: watch?v=tjms30shMbw _**

**_Don't say nothin: JoJo. . .This song is just plain__ Sexy!_**

**_WARNING the following video may cause spontaneous combustion! This is what I have in mind when i write Loki the seducer. . .which we will see much more of ;) Its Tom Hiddleston reading one of my favourite poems by the great e.e cummings: watch?v=DU-Ea-92TMw&list=PLi0P8r6_5DWrpzwOW0p-0rEzNitMBLFKn_**

* * *

**_Also I don't have a beta so if you spot any typos, please let me know so that I can correct them asap_**

M.M S.J Lily :)


End file.
